deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility
Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility, known as "the Pent House"As spoken in various dialogues, and in the email "File Request" and also by the acronym PTHCF"RE: New Key Card System" (e-mail), is a super-maximum security prison located in the Arizona desert and built to incarcerate augmented criminals. It is the location featured in the expansion A Criminal Past for ''Deus Ex: Mankind Divided''. Background The Pent House opened in and is named after Penley T. Housefather,"Penley T. Housefather Correctional Facility" loading screen. an Arizonan senator known for his deep contempt for the augmented.A Lasting Legacy (eBook) The prison is part of an aug-only prison system operated under the Terminal Violation Policy system spearheaded by senator Housefather. Under this policy, the prison is permitted to deliver 24-hour execution orders without trial or appeal, if an inmate is judged to have committed an infraction falling under certain the "Terminal Violation" classification. Executions must be signed by the Warden, a professional doctor, and the prison head of security."Terminal Violation Policy" (loading screen) In 2029, the Pent House has been infiltrated by the black market group Junkyard, which utilizes the execution policy of the facility to harvest augmentations from executed inmates. The operation is headed by Hector Guerrero, a Junkyard member and undercover Interpol agent, who decides which inmates are to be executed and when. The executions are then carried out by Thomas Stenger, the Pent House's head of security,"RE: This week's list" who uses Peter Wörthmüller to harvest the inmates' augmentations. Correspondences found in the Pent House suggest that the prison's management, particularly its warden Patsy Perkins, has turned a blind eye to potential vulnerabilities of the prison. For example, unlike other prisons that replace card systems every few weeks, the Pent House has not done so for months, a matter that the warden has refused to address."RE: New Key Card System" (e-mail) Additionally, the warden has been approving Stenger's executions via proxy, indicating that she has delegated her role in approving executions to another, potentially Stenger himself. The Arizona corrections department has raised concerns over a large increase in inmate deaths, particularly deaths resulting from executions pursuant to the Terminal Violation Policy."Budget Breakdown" (e-mail) A Criminal Past In A Criminal Past, Adam Jensen goes undercover as Derrick George Walthers, an inmate serving time for aggravated assault and negligent homicide, in order to locate a fellow agent named Hector Guerrero. Guerrero has declared himself Dark Opal, preventing Interpol from contacting him directly, as part of his work with infiltrating Junkyard. Jensen is tasked with locating Guerrero and bringing him back to Task Force 29, who need his help determining the validity of recently acquired intel suggesting terror attacks on several pro-aug groups. Shortly after Jensen locates Guerrero, a riot breaks out in the Pent House, in part because of the inmates' contempt for the prison's execution practices. Lead by Flossy, the inmates overrun many parts of the prison, including the prison's administrative offices. Jensen's choices determine which areas are controlled by the inmates and which are controlled by the guards. For example, delivering Wörthmüller's altered biocell to Red Shoes will give the inmates a sizeable advantage, making them stronger and allowing them to overrun parts of the prison tower. In an attempt to quell the uprising, Stenger calls in a riot response team. The correctional officers arrive by helicopter and are heavily armed. Some wear EXO-suits, granting them an advantage against the augmented inmates. Using the prison's system, they urge everyone taking part in the riot to surrender, either by dropping their weapons, getting on the ground, or returning to their cells. Any inmates who do not comply are shot on sight. It is unknown what happens to the Pent House after Jensen leaves for Task Force 29, but several parts of the prison, particularly the cell blocks and the Admin building, are shown to be badly damaged. There have also been several casualties, both among the inmates and the guards. See also * Pent House Cell Blocks computers * Pent House Tower computers * Pent House Solitary Confinement computer * Pent House Administration Building lobby and administration computers * Pent House Administration Building management and security offices computers * A Criminal Past pocket secretaries Gallery Screenshots pent house landscape.jpg|Pent House landscape Pent House cell block yard.jpg|Cell block yard Pent House cell block interior.jpg|Jensen infiltrating the prison Pent House riot.jpg|Riot in the Pent House Concept Art Michel-lanoie-md14.jpg|Pent House landscape vista Prison exterior concept.jpg|Prison exterior concept Prison cell block interior concept.jpg|Cell block interior concept Prison cell block yard concept.jpg|Cell block yard concept Prison cell block yard concept 2.jpg|Cell block yard concept Prison cell block yard concept 3.jpg|Cell block yard concept Prison cell block yard concept 4.jpg|Cell block yard concept Prison Tower concept.jpg|Prison Tower concept Prison walls concept.jpg|Prison walls concept Prison Administration exterior concept.jpg|Administration building exterior concept Prison Administration exterior dust storm concept.jpg|Administration building exterior during dust storm DXMD ACP prison lobby concept.jpg|Prison lobby concept Prison Administration office concept.jpg|Administration office concept Prison Administration cafeteria concept.jpg|Administration cafeteria concept Prison rooftop concept.jpg|Rooftop concept DXMD ACP helipad concept1.jpg|Prison helipad concept DXMD ACP helipad concept2.jpg|Prison helipad concept below Prison morgue concept.jpg|Morgue concept DXMD criminal past prison concept1.jpg|Prison concept DXMD criminal past prison cell concept1.jpg|Prison cell concept DXMD criminal past prison cell concept2.jpg|Prison cell concept Mike-chassagne-as-009.jpg|Missile launcher concept Mike-chassagne-as-010.jpg|Missile launcher concept Mike-chassagne-as-021.jpg|Main tower concept Mike-chassagne-as-022.jpg|Main tower concept Mike-chassagne-as-027.jpg|Main tower concept References ru:Исправительное учреждение «Пенли Т. Хаусфазер» Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations